Alien Magma
Alien Magma appeared in 1974 TV series called Ultraman Leo. Alien Magma (マグマ星人 Maguma Seijin) are a catlike alien race from the planet Magma in Ultraman Leo. The Alien Magmas were a brutal alien race and the ones who were responsible for the destruction of Nebula L77. The one Alien Magma that lead his twin Giras Brothers in destroying Planet L77set his eyes on conquering the Earth. But Ultraseven who had returned as the protector of the planet stood in his way. Using his bodyguards Giras Brothers, Alien Magma I lead his trio and they brutalized Seven and soon the Ultra Warrior's leg was twisted by Black Giras, breaking it and creating a terrible fracture. At that moment, Ultraman Leo appeared to assist Seven, seeking revenge against the alien for his home's destruction by their hands. Even with the tides of battle in favor of Magma and the Giras Bros., Leo and Seven managed to hold off the trio. After being beaten down by Leo, Magma and the Giras Bros retreated for the time being. Sometime after Tokyo is flooded with tidal waves, the Giras Bros. were released again, this time to cause destruction in the flooded city. Ultraman Leo also returned, only to be beaten down by the two Giras Bros until the Magma Alien returned as well to assist them. With the help of Dan's Ultra Willpower, Leo managed to decapitate the Giras Bros's heads. With Magma being of little match to Leo's superior martial arts skills, Magma fled the scene, leaving Leo still bitter at the trouble they have caused. Sometime later, another Alien Magma, who is the younger brother of the original, appears, trying to court with a monster named Rolan until he was driven away by Gen (Ultraman Leo's human form). Later after Rolan had taken a human form and befriended several children by creating pinwheels from her feathers, Magma returned, destroying some of her pinwheels until he was chased off again by MAC. However as Rolan tried to return home, Magma attacked and becomes frustrated by her for not agreeing to marry him, so he then tries to kill her until Ultraman Leo arrived himself to protect the kind monster. Again, Alien Magma was overpowered by Leo's skills and met his end after being impaling through the heart with one of Rolan's pinwheels. Powers and Abilities Blue * Energy Beam: Magma can fire a blue, missile-strength energy beam from his hands. * Arrow Ray (アロー光線 Arō Kōsen): Magma can fire a series of human-sized spears from his fingers. * Magma Saber (マグマサーベル Maguma Sāberu): Magma is armed with a long Pata that he can use with vast skill. In Ultraman X he can wield two of these. ** Saber Beam (サーベルビーム Sāberu Bīmu): Energy beam fired from the Magma Saber. * Hook: When needed, Magma can also transform his left hand into a hook. ** Hook Launch: When needed, Magma can launch his hook at his foes. * Teleportation: Magma is capable of teleporting long distances at will. When he does so lightning will appear and engulf him. * Size Change: Alien Magma can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant. * Magmatic Chain (マグマチックチェーン Magumachikku Chēn): A chain that was used to restrain Astra on his left thigh. This chain is strong, so much so that it even blocked Ultraman King's own ESP powers to shatter it, forcing Astra to wear it for the remainder of his life. Red * Energy Beam: Magma can fire a blue, missile-strength energy beam from his hands. * Arrow Ray (アロー光線 Arō Kōsen): Magma can fire a series of human-sized spears from his fingers. * Magma Saber (マグマサーベル Maguma Sāberu): Magma is armed with a long Pata that he can use with vast skill. In Ultraman X he can wield two of these. ** Saber Beam (サーベルビーム Sāberu Bīmu): Energy beam fired from the Magma Saber. * Hook: When needed, Magma can also transform his left hand into a hook. ** Hook Launch: When needed, Magma can launch his hook at his foes. * Teleportation: Magma is capable of teleporting long distances at will. When he does so lightning will appear and engulf him. * Size Change: Alien Magma can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant. * Magmatic Chain (マグマチックチェーン Magumachikku Chēn): A chain that was used to restrain Astra on his left thigh. This chain is strong, so much so that it even blocked Ultraman King's own ESP powers to shatter it, forcing Astra to wear it for the remainder of his life. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1974 Category:Ultraman Universe